Rita Santos
Rita Santos is a secondary character in Mako Mermaids. She is portrayed by Kerith Atkinson. At first, she appeared to be an uptight, and the usual stereotypical hard-stearned School Prinicpal, until it's found out that she too, is a mermaid. After learning the deep dark secrets and the mission behind the girls, she takes them in, coaching them about Mermaid life; teaching them things they've never known. Rita has much more depth and empathy than she gives herself credit for. Description Rita was born at the Great Barrier Reef. When she was younger, Rita swam with the pod of mermaids at Mako. But she fell in love with a land person, Harry. She used to sneak off and get legs to spend time with him - until the pod discovered what she was up to. She became a outcast. So Rita made the decision to leave the pod and forget about her mermaid life for herself with Harry amongst the land people. Although Harry passed away, Rita has been successful on land and is the principal of a local high school. She has survived and protected her true identity by keeping a somewhat cool and distant outer image. Although a bit lonely sometimes, Rita has more or less adapted to her life. That is until three mermaids - Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie - turn up and ask for help. Rita is torn. She gave up her mermaid life and doesn't want three reckless young mermaids blowing her cover. But Rita can't turn them away. As she becomes their mermaid mentor and guide, Rita discovers that although there are complications, the mermaids bring companionship and laughter back into her life. She might even start to enjoy the craziness! As a Mermaid which has gained her moon ring, she teaches Lyla, Sirena and Nixie how to do different skills with their powers such as creating storms and levitation. She is never seen swimming with the other mermaids so we can only presume that because she has lived as a land person for so many years she prefers to swim alone. Appearance # She has red hair # Tanned skin # Slim # Pretty # Has same colour tail as the other Mermaids Season 1 TBA Appearances (21) *Meeting Rita *Lyla Alone *Blizzard *Zac's Pool Party *Zac's Return to Mako *The Siren *Zac Returns to Mako *I Don't Believe in Mermaids *Close Call *Battlelines *Sirena's Secret *Truce *Moon Ring 2 *The Trident Job *Nowhere To Hide *Aquata Returns *Evie Times Two *Zac's Choice *Trust *Betrayal *Decision Time Mermaid Powers Rita possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Speed-Swimming Rita has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Invisibility Detection Rita used this ability to see Zac while he was in her office stealing the test for Evie. She used a hand motion and then she was able to see Zac while he was invisible via liquid water. Atmokinesis When teaching the girls how to control the weather in "Battlelines", she uses this power to make a storm in a jar. Electrokinesis When teaching the girls how to control the weather in "Battlelines", she uses this power when she made a storm in a jar. Volume Reduction Rita used this power to shrink a lemon. Trivia *She has a pet cat named Poseidon. *Harry died before they got married as revealed in "Lyla Alone". *Although Rita's powers are unknown, Rita was shown using a hand motion in Close Call to show her that Zac was invisible. *Rita wears tortoiseshell jewelry as revealed in "Close Call". *Rita loves lobster. Gallery 2.jpg 1.jpg ID.png Zw.jpg GIr.jpg Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 18.41.27.png|Rita Santos as a Mermaid Screen Shot 2014-07-04 at 21.52.46.png Screen Shot 2014-07-04 at 21.52.25.png Screen Shot 2014-07-04 at 21.52.57.png Screen Shot 2014-07-04 at 21.52.44.png Screen Shot 2014-07-04 at 21.52.31.png a210.jpg ae1356.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Females Category:Adults